


Ice Creams and Idiots

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ice Cream, Indirect Kiss, Licking, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Sharing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray gives Natsu an ice cream to shut up his hungry whining. Watching it drip all over Natsu's hand is almost too much for the ice mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Creams and Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Tumblr post that was randomly inspired by Pixiv fanart from のん.  
> [http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/125453349514/stardustgalaxy-wildrhovのん-do-not-remove](http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/125453349514/stardustgalaxy-wildrhov%E3%81%AE%E3%82%93-do-not-remove)

"I'm hungry!" whined Natsu.

Lucy decidedly ignored him. "You just ate enough food for three people _and_ stole some of my food. You shouldn't be hungry at all."

"I can't help it. I burn through calories."

"Lucky you," she said bitterly, hoping he did not make a comment about her weight again.

"Maaaaan, I'm starving," he moaned. "I wanna eat. Food, food, food!" he began to chant.

Gajeel looked up in annoyance. "Sheesh, shut up, Salamander. You're a pig and a pest."

Natsu leaped over to him, eyes narrow and fists aflame. "Did you say something, metal-head? I thought I heard a _gnat_ buzzing."

"Screw you."

Levy hoped to keep the peace. "If you're hungry, just buy something to eat."

Natsu pouted and folded his arms. "I can't. I'm out of money."

Lucy shouted over, "That's what you get for destroying stuff on missions. Thanks to you, I was late on rent and got fined. Starve! Idiot Natsu."

"Sheesh, someone's hormonal," Natsu grumbled. Then he saw the sandwich Levy was eating. Natsu began to salivate and leaned in closer and closer. "Oooh Levy, can I have a little…"

Gajeel shoved him as Natsu leaned in too close for his likes. He stood protectively in front of Levy and growled, "Back the hell off. Don't bother her."

Levy kept her head down, but her face turned red at Gajeel's protectiveness.

Natsu glared back, but he was too hungry to fight. He turned to the bar instead. "Miraaaaa…"

"I already told you, Natsu," she replied while wiping dishes. "You owe for ten meals. Guild rules are to cut off your tab when you haven't paid in ten meals. You can eat at home."

"It's too far," he whined. "I wanna eat something now."

Suddenly, Gray walked by and shoved an ice cream at him. "Take it," he ordered.

Natsu had to grab the ice cream cone before it was smashed into his face. He fumbled but got a grip on it. In shock, he looked at Gray's surly posture, then at the sugar cone with swirling white ice cream. It smelled so good and sweet, but he still tried to protest.

"I don't wanna eat that. You've already licked it."

Gray snapped, "Shut up and take it! You're annoying when you complain, and you're cranky when you're hungry, and it's not like I really wanted to eat it." He walked away with a blush. "Idiot," he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Natsu looked down at the ice cream in his hand. He saw where Gray's tongue had left a smooth path through the swirled layers. Feeling his cheeks heat up, his own tongue followed that path. The ice cream scooped onto his tongue and melted in his fiery mouth.

Was this an indirect kiss? An indirect lick?

Natsu shook his head. He was thinking too much into it. Silent with thoughts, he sucked the tip of the ice cream and wondered why Gray would do something so nice to him.

Across the guild hall, Gray paused now that his heart was slowing down. Sure, he really wanted that ice cream cone, but he was a little happy that Natsu would be eating it. Maybe he would think of him, thank him, offer to repay the favor, and something good could finally develop.

He shook his head. That was stupid, of course. He was thinking too much into it. Natsu did not care for him _that_ way. They were rivals, always had been, despite the intense feelings that had been growing inside of Gray for months, feelings he felt he had to hide by fighting more, arguing louder, shoving Natsu away so he did not smell the changes happening within.

A good development? Foolish! Knowing Natsu, he would hate anything from Gray and probably throw the ice cream in the trash. It was a wasted gesture, and now he was out a dessert.

Gray looked back, ready to shout about wasting food. Instead, he saw Natsu sucking up the ice cream, his lips dragging the soft vanilla treat into a point. In his burning hands, some of the ice cream had melted, dripping down his fingers, slithering to his wrist, and his messy eating left drops of white on Natsu's mouth and cheek. He was a mess…

… and it looked sinfully erotic!

Gray's heart just about exploded. He was so overwhelmed, he did not notice the pink flush on the Dragon Slayer's cheeks as Natsu ate his ice cream while fantasizing about something very different, yet just as delicious.

Mira stood behind the bar with the three Exceeds eating together. She saw the looks, the frustrations, the longing stares, and the bashful blushes. It was infuriating. At times, she wanted to turn into a demon, smash their faces together, and growl " _Now kiss!_ "

"Those two are idiots," she muttered to herself.

Happy delightfully chimed in, "Aye!"


End file.
